


Eye of the Beholder

by AmateurScribes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Sometimes there are cute and cheesy get-togethers. Sometimes there are bad and rejected ones.And in Simmons' case, his is lucky only by happenstance.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> So probably, no one is going to notice the changes I've made to this fic, but well, in the end-note, I'll explain a little more.

Simmons looked down at his phone before sighing for what must have been the fifth time in the past hour for him. Looking down at his phone he realized that he should just go for it. The sooner he procrastinated asking out Grif, the quicker he would lose his nerve.

Of course he wanted to ask out Grif in person, but Grif was going back to Honolulu (Simmons couldn't remember what for exactly, he only remembered that Grif had been slightly stressed out when telling him on the phone because he had to pack quickly) for the next week and by then Simmons would have completely dismissed the chance that he had right in front of him. 

Ok, he could do this. Sure it was entirely unprompted and would likely- maybe- possibly, blow up in his face. But what's the worst that could happen; Grif being totally disgusted by him and saying no and then refusing to be his friend because who would want to be friends with someone who had a crush on you? That was totally absurd.

Ok, so maybe there was a lot of riding on Grif accepting his proposal, but that was fine- Simmons could deal with rejection- could he?- yeah he totally could. He hoped so at least.

In an ideal world, Simmons would ask Grif out to go meet by the bleachers behind the school and then maybe they could walk to the pizzeria (Sammy's was Grif's favorite lunch place after all) and then they could get something to go and maybe walk around the track until they stopped at  _ their _ place. Then Simmons would grab his hands and then he would tell Grif just how much he meant to him. And then in a perfect world, Grif would say that he liked Simmons too, despite his many,  _ many _ faults and then maybe they could kiss- or not that's fine too whatever Grif was more comfortable with- or hold hands.

But this ideal world wouldn't come to be because Simmons had only worked up his nerve right now and if he waited any longer than he would lose his nerve entirely and no- no he would not do that. Without thinking twice he sent the message that he had pre-made (and checked five times to make sure that there were no mistakes at all because Grif only deserved the best).

[Simmons: Grif I've wanted to tell you this for so long. I like you. Like,  _ like-like you _ . And if- if you want to maybe we could, date? But only if you wanted to and only if you felt the same way.]

Sure the message was short and simple, but honestly if Simmons just went into exactly what made him fall in love with Grif (the crinkle of his eyes when he smiles, like actually smiles- not that smirk he does or the apathetic frown he always has on his, or his laugh that sounds like wind chimes to Simmons and honestly he could write a whole essay on just Grif's laugh alone because it's the best thing he's ever heard in his life) then the message wouldn't ever be sent because that would take a whole day.

It took a few agonizing minutes before he finally got a response from Grif. He nearly threw his phone when he saw heard the little  _ ping _ and saw the message.

[Grif: Simmons I've waited literally forever for you to confess. Of course I like you, nerd; always have and always will. Never thought that'd you'd return my feelings, but god I've only dreamed of this moment. And of course I'll be your boyfriend, kissass.]

Simmons nearly passed out from surprise, he was feeling so many emotions that it felt like a tornado of butterflies had built up in his chest and now they were all flying out at once. Before Simmons could send a response back to Grif his phone  _ pinged _ again and he saw the new message that made him almost pass out again- for a completely different reason than before.

[Grif: God, look at what you did to me, nerd.  I can't stop smiling now. My whole family must think I'm crazy, smiling like I am right as we're about to go to the funeral.]

Wait-  _ funeral _ ? Grif was going to a-

Oh my god. _Oh my god_. How could he- of all the timing- he's such an idiot!

How could he forget that Grif was going to his stepdad's funeral? That's one of the things you're supposed to remember when you're completely obsessed with your crush! (Not that Simmons tracks the events that Grif goes to- that would be creepy. He simply... manages them for him because the fatass couldn't be damned to keep track for himself- it's completely normal!)

Quickly he scraped together a feeble response back to Grif.

[Simmons: Oh my god- oh my god. I'm so, so sorry. You- I'm, oh my god.]

His phone quickly  _ pinged _ back with Grif's response. 

[Grif: Only a loser like you would get worried over something like that, don't worry. I still love you anyways. Besides, you of all people should know just how much I hate my stepdad.]

[Grif: If anything, you made this day ten times better; my stepdad finally kicking the bucket and getting to date the nerdiest person in the world? Mark this day down for the good of all humanity.]

Simmons had to laugh a little at that; only Grif could make light of the most awkward asking out in existence. 

[Grif: I hope you know that this is literally the story we're gonna have to tell the rest of the gang. If Tucker and Wash thought their get-together story was bad, wait till they hear this.]

[Simmons: At least Caboose wasn't here to bash the entire thing.]

[Grif: Hey don't jinx me, nerd- for all I know Caboose could be here on break with all of his sisters. I don't think I can handle that much 'Boose in my life at once.]

Simmons laughed loudly at that and settled deeper into the crook of the chair. Of course, things worked out alright, this was Grif after all. 

He couldn't wait to his stupid face after he came back. Hell, who knows, maybe he'd even kiss him.

He shot a text quickly to Grif.

[Simmons: I love you, Dex.]

He didn't even have to wait a second before Grif texted him back.

[Grif: Of course I love you back, Dick.]

Simmons had never felt better in his entire life and the blush on his face wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

God he loved his boyfriend (and yeah he could say that now because that's what Grif was to him; his boyfriend).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh golly what a totally hilarious, and creatively thought up way for Simmons to flub up his asking Grif out, hahaha...
> 
> Ok, look in total fairness? This is how I ended asking my gf out and yes- yes it was horrifyingly hilarious. Not at the time, but afterward? Totally.
> 
> You can contact me at either of my Tumblr's: @agent-murica or @amateurscribes. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this was _going_ to be multi-chapter, multi-ship story based on funny scenarios. But the problem was that some were going to be based on stuff that has happened to me and my (well now) ex-girlfriend. Hence, the change. I don't have the heart to continue on with these other stories, the challenge was a nice idea and maybe I'll revisit it, but for now, I think it's ok for this to work as a one-shot. 
> 
> I considered deleting the story, getting rid of the reminder of how we got together, but I don't think I have to go that far- it's not necessary. But I'm not going to do any more chapters. I'm sorry. At least no one is really going to read this so that's good.


End file.
